The Puppet and The Puppeteer
by KekoNeko
Summary: Amu, an 18yr old girl finds a navy blue kitten on the streets and, seeing as she has no other family, took him in. but after the next morning she's in for the shock of her life and thrown into a life or death competition as the master of a neko puppet.


Summary: Amu, an 18yr old girl, finds a navy blue kitten on the streets and, seeing as she has no other family, took him in. but after she cares for him the net morning she's in for the shock of her life and thrown into an life or death competition as the master of a neko puppet, who aims to be king of his world.

AmuPOV

I was walking home from the park and cursing myself for falling asleep on the bench. It was now night and the only light I had was from the glow of the streetlamps.

I turned around for the 10th time to check if there was someone behind me, but of course, there wasn't.

"I REALLY need to stop watching al those horror movies till one in the morning…."

A flash of blue in the alleyway next to me caught me eye ' don't go in the freaky alleyway Amu! It NEVER ends well!' I told myself, but of course, I did anyway.

Everything darkened a bit because the light from the street lamps were gone but I could still see pretty good. Looking behind trashcans and dumpsters I started to turn around before I heard a small 'meow' from somewhere. My eyes widened when I saw a navy blue cat starting to limp deeper into the alley. It hissed at me when I tried to pick it up and started limping away faster.

"Ohno you don't!" I said, grabbing him and holding him in a position so he can't scratch me.

'go away! I've had too much 'help' already!' someone told me. I looked around, freaked. What the hell?

Starting to walk home I sighed at the navy blue annoyance, that was hitting me with his tail, I glared at him lightly "I'm helping you whether you like it or not so stop moving dammit!" I yelled.

The cat stopped moving for a bit and his eyes went unfocused, like he was thinking. I giggled at him.

~at Amu's~

When we got to my house I set him down and got the first-aid kit, after looking at his wounds a bit I sighed again. You have a broken front leg…." I mumbled mostly to myself, while I treated his wounds he seemed to realize where he was, or, where he wasn't I guess because I'm pretty sure he doesn't know this house at all. He started twisting and yowling, making it pretty much impossible for me to put the gauze on him. And I thought we were such good friends too…..crap.

"Freakin stop moving! Your going to hurt yourself more!" I said, honestly worried about the poor thing, glad my mom was a vet or I wouldn't know what to do. Catching the cat's glare and staring for a bit he finally started to calm down so I could finish what I started. I picked him up and walked into the bathroom "I wonder how you got so messed up in the first place…."

~after giving cat a flea bath, grooming, and other things~

I was in my room petting my cat happily; he seemed more welcoming now that I've done everything possible to make him feel better. I glanced at the clock "MIDNIGHT?" I screamed, I have school tomorrow! I didn't care whether I was in my jeans and shirt or not and buried myself under the blankets, turning off the light.

Ikuto, who was very annoyed at this point just laid down above my head on the extra pillow space and swished his tail around.

IkutoPOV

Right after the human fell asleep I jumped up and proceeded to leave out the window, sure she would be sad and all but I don't care…

As I opened the window (Keko: ill explain latter) I felt a physical tug backwards, back towards the sleeping girl, who was still sleeping and couldn't have done that.

Oh no… it can't be! She's a girl…. (Keko: he's NOT being sexist as I said I shall explain all later!)

A dark swirl appeared in the center of the room, I turned to look at it reluctantly.

The swirl, which now had the face of my horrid stepfather, wavered, making his face look all wavy.

"So, you've found your partner huh?" he said looking around, his eyes finally resting on the sleeping figure that was apparently my puppeteer. His eyes widened.

"T-this cant be! She's a female!" he stuttered (Keko: in this story Gozen who is the old dude that controlled Ikuto with his violin right? is the ruler of his world, but don't worry! Aruto SHALL appears!) I sighed.

"Im not stupid, I can see her long PINK hair…." I told him, although it came out as a few meows

"B-but the seal…!" he said, scared, which is a first. Although, I cant blame him. Aruto's seal has never been the least bit cracked, let alone broken.(Keko:told ya!) even I was pretty freaked, but like hell I was gonna show it to HIM.

"Hey, I'm still here ya know" I meowed.

"yes, well…good job and don't screw anything up, your now in the running for-well, you know what you need to do I don't have to explain anything" he said, fast and quick before cutting off the transmission, mumbling franticly to himself while doing so.

The jackass.

Yawning, I jumped back on the bed and resumed my position above my puppeteer's head and curled up, waiting for sleep to overcome me. I couldn't wait until tomorrow, finally after months of being a cat I could walk on TWO legs and actually TALK. And no more worried about being disqualified from the battle….although, it started one month ago so there are probably no more easy targets….which means no practice….

I sighed.

"_How the HELL was I supposed to become king now?"_

**Keko: yeah short I know…..this idea has been bothering me ever since I finished Gash Bell….but don't worry! It only has a few things to do with that anime….which-**

**Amu+Ikuto: you will explain in the next chapter blah blah blah we KNOW THAT!**

**Keko: T^T meanies… and ill be starting on my adopted stories next before I update again so…..REVIEW AND TELL ME YOU LOVE THIS STORY!**

**Amu+Ikuto: OR TELL HER HOW HORRIBLE IT WAS AND CRUSH HER DREAMS FOREVER!**

**Keko: D: *tear* **


End file.
